Not Because But Although
by Seitsuya
Summary: Hanya sepenggal percakapan antara naruto dan sasuke. This is boys love. Kalau ga suka, mohon jangan baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: Boys love, Alternative Universe**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Naruto**

**Special thanks for Yuka Momoyuki**

_Happy reading! Hope you like this!_

Malam yang indah, itulah tanggapan kebanyakan orang ketika melihat bulan bersinar cerah dikelilingi bintang-bintang yang menggantung di langit, seakan membantu bulan untuk menghiasi langit.

Tapi rasanya malam yang cerah ini tak begitu membawa pengaruh untuk dua orang pemuda yang berada di salah satu apartemen di tengah kota. Dua orang pemuda ini merupakan sepasang kekasih yang memiliki sifat dan penampilan yang berlawanan.

Pemuda? Kekasih? Yah, mungkin para _reader_ sekalian sudah sering dengar pepatah seperti 'cinta tak pernah salah' atau 'cinta tak mengenal _gender_'. Itulah yang menjadi prinsip mereka. Orangtua mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena mungkin hubungan mereka adalah jalan untuk menyatukan dua keluarga yang telah lama bersahabat dan menjalin hubungan kerjasama dalam bisnis. Negara pun tidak melarang hubungan sesama jenis. Jadi, santai saja.

Satu dari sepasang kekasih itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, lelaki berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang ceria dan senangnya menebar senyum ke setiap orang. Memiliki warna mata sebiru langit pagi, berkulit kecokelatan, berambut jabrik berwarna pirang cerah. Dengan sifat dan ciri ciri fisik yang bagaikan langit cerah itu cukup membuat semua orang merasa senang bila ada di dekatnya.

Lain dengan yang satunya, pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang memiliki mata sekelam malam, kulit putih pucat, warna rambut yang sama dengan matanya dengan bagian belakang mencuat ke atas sedangkan bagian depan melawan gravitasi. Sifatnya sedingin es, dan seperti angin yang seolah tak dapat tersentuh. Namun hal itu justru membuat populasi _fans gir_l-nya terus membludak setiap hari. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, yang rasanya _author_ tidak perlu menjelaskan betapa tampannya pemuda ini, karena para _readers _sekalian pasti tahu.

Sekarang mereka hanya duduk manis di salah satu ruangan apartemen yang telah mereka tempati hampir setahun. Pemuda _raven _yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya dan Naruto yang sedang asik dengan lamunannya. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya terdengar suara _keyboard_ yang di tekan oleh Sasuke. Suasana yang kurang menyenangkan untuk Naruto. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana yang tenang, karena dirinya tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, jadi lebih suka keramaian.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai bicara.

"Sas—"

"Hn." Seperti biasa. Hanya dua kata kesayangannya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan selama ini. Namun dia baru bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang. Entahlah, _author_ pun tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Yang kau lihat, aku sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke balik. Tetap dengan nada yang datar seperti biasanya. Kadang Naruto berfikir, ke mana hilangnya ekspresi manusia normal yang ada di dalam diri sasuke. Namun itu tidak penting, bukan itu yang ingin dia bicarakan sekarang.

"Yang aku lihat kau hanya sedang menatap layar terkutuk itu," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk layar_ laptop_ yang tengah diperhatikan Sasuke.

"Ya, berarti itu yang sedang kulakukan," jawab Sasuke yang tentunya tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya yang ada di dalam_ laptop-_nya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Sasu—" Naruto mulai jengkel karena Sasuke dari tadi terus-terusan menatap layar terkutuk itu. Kalian pasti tahu mengapa dibilang terkutuk. Karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar itu, tidak memedulikan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Tentulah Naruto menyebutnya terkutuk karena telah mengambil semua perhatian Sasuke-nya sekarang.

"Hn?"

"Lihat aku."

"Apa, Dobe?" Sasuke berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya untuk melihat dan mendengarkan Naruto. Tapi itu hanya berapa detik, detik berikutnya ia kembali menghadap _laptop-_nya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bosan melihatmu terus menatap layar itu."

"Dasar Dobe,"

"Grr—Teme jelek!"

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah."

"Teme, Teme. Mau tanya, dooong!"

"Hn. Apa?"

"Apa, sih, yang istimewa dariku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak diduga oleh Sasuke keluar dari mulut orang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya semenjak SMA dan menjadi kekasihnya kini.

"Hn. Tidak ada sepertinya," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Lalu mengapa kau menyukaiku?" Ternyata inilah yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Naruto dari dulu. Ia merasa aneh pada Sasuke. Karena pada waktu SMA dulu, mudah untuk Sasuke mendapatkan wanita yang cantik dan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi dia malah memilih kehidupan yang tidak normal dan memilih untuk bersama Naruto. Seorang Naruto yang –menurut Naruto sendiri— biasa saja dan _notabene-_nya lelaki. Meskipun itu bukan masalah, tapi tetap saja aneh bagi Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, katamu tak ada yang istimewa dariku. Tapi kau menjalin hubungan denganku. Jadi kau menyukaiku karena apa?"

"Hm. Entah."

"Padahal kau kan selalu di kelilingi wanita cantik."

"Tidak juga."

"Padahal aku laki laki."

"Hn. Ya."

"Padahal aku biasa saja."

"Hm."

"Padahal aku bodoh."

"Hn. Bagus kalau kau sadar."

"Ugh—Teme, aku seperti tidak berbicara pada makhluk hidup."

"Aku hidup, Dobe."

"Tapi seperti tidak hidup."

"Itu terserah kau."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ke kamar dulu!" Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur karena sedari tadi pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Namun ketika mulai berdiri, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya seakan memaksanya untuk tetap duduk. Naruto yang tak menduganya hanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam pelukan seseorang yang dikkenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Te—Teme? A—ada apa?" tanya Naruto gugup. Dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai merinding ketika Sasuke memeluknya erat dan mencium tengkuknya.

"Bukan karena, Dobe, tapi walaupun," jawab Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma_ citrus_ yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Hh—sudah kuduga, pasti kinerja otakmu merangkak kalau bicara tentang hal ini. Ah tidak, tapi semua hal."

"Oh, oke. Kritikmu itu sangat berguna dan akan kupikirkan kapan-kapan. Nah, sekarang jelaskan apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi!" Naruto coba menahan emosi karena menurutnya kata-kata yang tadi di ucapkan si pemuda _raven_ ini memiliki arti yang dalam. Sesekali bolehlah menahan diri untuk tidak bertengkar. Meskipun bertengkar adalah salah satu bentuk untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang di antara mereka. Bukan karena kata-kata kasar yang saling mereka lontarkan, tetapi perhatian dari kedua pihak dalam pertengkaran itu.

"Aku mencintai seorang Naruto walaupun dia Dobe, aku tetap mencintainya meski katanya aku dikelilingi wanita cantik. Aku tulus mencintainya walaupun dia seorang laki laki. Aku mencintai seorang Naruto seutuhnya. Cukup?"

Naruto pun terdiam. Perasaannya campur aduk, berbagai macam rasa ada di hatinya. Antara senang dan bahagia karena perkataan kekasihnya, kaget baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu. Dan itu Sasuke lakukan hanya di depan Naruto.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Aku sayang padamu, deh," ucap Naruto seraya berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn." Mau tak mau—atau memang mau— Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto sambil mengusap punggung Naruto. Memberikan rasa nyaman untuk kekasihnya yang sudah mendiami hatinya selama kurang lebih lima tahun itu.

"Terima kasih."

"?"

"Untukmu yang telah mencintaiku walaupun aku _dobe_ dan seorang laki laki. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Bukan karena kau seorang Uchiha dengan segala embel-embelnya. Tapi karena kau si Sasu-Teme yang mau mencintaiku apa adanya. Terima kasih." Naruto berucap sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Seorang Sasuke yang mencintai seorang Naruto apa adanya dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Hn. Oke"

'Apa pun dan bagaimana pun dirimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan untuk seterusnya, kumohon kau pun untuk tetap mencintaiku.'

**END**

Author talk: Yak, say hallo dan terima kasih buat para reader dan reviewer yang mau baca sekaligus mereview fic ancur ini. Pendek ya? Ga jelas ya?berbelit belit ya? Maap deh. Maaf kalau jauh dari bayangan kalian. Saya minta maaf. Saya masih author baru yang belum ada apa-apanya.

Buat kau yuka-chan,gomen kalo yang di publish SasuNaru. ItaNeji masih dalam pikiran saya dan masih di proses. Maap ya!

Jika menemukan kesalahan dalam fic ini. Tell me with CONCRIT and say NO for FLAME !


End file.
